


Petulant

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [60]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tied to a desk, Wordcount: 100, does this count as bdsm?, mention of bodily fluids, no one likes paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Impatient irritation, especially over some trifling annoyance.





	Petulant

Jake confined to his desk is a sight to see, mostly because someone not only duct taped his ankle to the rolly chair but they had also taped the rolly chair to his desk.

He’s always been a good detective, but no one likes paperwork and the piles on his desk were starting to look like the leaning tower of Piza. 

“What if I have to pee?” He asked Rosa at the time of the duct taping.

“We’ll leave you a jar,” Rosa says with an extreme lack of pity.

“That’s just gross.” was the muttered petulant response in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure such extreme measures aren't needed to make Jake do his paperwork, but I'm avoiding paperwork by writing right now so I may be projecting what I need someone to do to me.


End file.
